


Xzi/Sp9rk1e 双性

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 锦标赛夺冠后直播问答引起的短打sex。“在锦标赛获胜的时候和xzi用力地抱在一起，‘那里’碰到了，不会不好意思吗？”“实际想想的话好像是有点那什么……但那会儿首先因为获胜了好开心，好像没有那么想吧……”
Relationships: SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han/Xzi | Jung Ki-Hyo
Kudos: 1





	Xzi/Sp9rk1e 双性

**Author's Note:**

> 补档代发。我是工具人。但这篇真的很香。

Xzi/Sp9rk1e 双性

#

“在锦标赛获胜的时候和xzi用力地抱在一起，‘那里’碰到了，不会不好意思吗？”

金英韩回想起那个拥抱，顿了一下，随即面色如常地开始回答。

“实际想想的话好像是有点那什么……”

“但那会儿首先因为获胜了好开心，好像没有那么想吧……”

桌下的腿已经不自觉地并拢了，下意识夹紧的腿根有些微的发热，熟悉的潮湿感让他不由自主地开始一帧一帧地在脑子里回放那个场景。

他跳了起来，去拥抱郑技孝，力度和幅度大的几乎是身体上能够接触到的部分都尽可能地贴在了一起。

那时候他被胜利冲昏的头脑还是敏锐地察觉到了这个拥抱的不同之处。

郑技孝勃起了。

在那时候他的身体下意识地做出了反应，就像现在一样。

难以启齿的湿润感和空虚感让他并紧了腿，甚至幅度很小地磨蹭了起来。

躲进卫生间隔间的时候他手指都在发颤，内里过分的空虚和细密的痒意让他有点崩溃，连从口袋里摸出消毒湿巾给自己的手消毒的动作也变得艰难。等到他终于做完消毒把裤子褪到膝弯的时候腿都要发软了，他尽可能地扶着墙面塌下腰去，伸手摸到了自己的私处。

已经被体液浸湿的花瓣被拨开，他没什么闲心去抚弄那些已经湿漉漉的花瓣，饥渴的内里快要把他逼疯。

早晨起来才刚刚躲在被子里弄过一次，这会儿又湿的厉害，他几乎没花什么力气就插入了两根手指，濡湿高热的内壁谄媚地吮上来，分泌出更多的淫液来把手指咂的啧啧有声。金英韩深吸了一口气，努力把手指送到更深处，咬着嘴唇慢慢抽插起来。

这样的姿势远没有躺着能插的深，而且那些玩具都藏在宿舍里，如果能回去的话，他可以花点时间做好扩张和润滑，把那支对他的小穴来说有些粗大的按摩棒插到最深处，填满他饥渴的内里，享受一个痛快的高潮。

但是白天的时候Kruise都醒着，他不敢在一个随时会被Kruise发现的环境下索求高潮，在白天Kruise清醒着的时候，他最多也只敢躲在被子里假装赖床，然后用手指把自己的私处搞的一塌糊涂。

他咬住了下唇。

在这种时候想起自己的室友让他可耻地又湿润了一些，身前的性器也挺立着渗出清液，但他腾不出手来同时安抚自己的阴茎和花穴，只能勉强揉弄着自己的会阴，然后摸索着找到自己花穴里的敏感点用力按了下去。

剧烈的快感让他大脑有一瞬的空白，他闭上眼，加快了抽插的速度，指腹一次次重重地蹭过敏感点，他控制不住地仰起头，大口大口地艰难呼吸着。

不够……还不够。

两根纤细的手指根本满足不了他的诉求，在他犹豫着要不要加入第三根手指的时候，卫生间的门被打开了。

郑技孝把硬币揣进口袋里，侧身挤进了隔间。

脑袋还晕着的金英韩被压跪在马桶上，被自己的淫水染的湿漉漉的手艰难地扶住墙，腰被压下去，郑技孝随便摸了两把他身前的性器，便伸手掐着他的腰，毫不留情地撞了进来。

发育迟缓的阴道连吞吃三根手指都需要简单扩张，可想还没到能接纳郑技孝的程度，郑技孝整根插进来的时候金英韩几乎要惨叫了，他往前扑了下，又被郑技孝抓着腰拽了回去，刚逃开的半截阴茎又完全地锲进了身体里，金英韩呜咽着，拼命地大口呼吸，却又难以避免地牵动了下身的肌肉，本就紧致的穴更是死死地咬着郑技孝滚烫粗大的阴茎，绞出郑技孝的一声粗喘。

被这样紧致濡湿地吮吸着的感觉爽的人头皮发麻，郑技孝忍不住掐着他的腰开始动作的时候金英韩咬住了自己的手臂，窄小的花穴被迫撑开到让他觉得几乎要撕裂了，这让他控制不住地想起自己第一次被插入的时候那样剧烈的痛，和第一次毫无准备就被完全粗暴的对待相比，这样的痛似乎好接受的多，而且也并不是全无快感……

圆润的顶端重重地撑开碾过他内壁的每一寸软肉，位置不深的敏感点被操了几下就堆积起的快感几乎要让他整个人都颤抖起来，他呜咽着缩紧了穴，谄媚地稍微翘起了臀，甚至于尽可能地又把腿分开了些，方便郑技孝操进他最深处去。

郑技孝对他的这些讨好相当受用，他甚至握住了金英韩身前的性器来回撸动着，挺动着腰一下一下直操进花穴深处，安抚着他内里每一寸饥渴的肉，抽插之间带出大量的水把两人交合处染的潮湿晶亮，金英韩柔嫩的私处也被粗硬耻毛摩擦的发红发疼，这一点细微的痛感反倒刺激着他的神经，让他几乎在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。

金英韩的高潮来的快而急，大量的水从深处喷出来，又被满满地填着整个阴道的性器堵在深处，金英韩小声哭喘着攥紧了手指，难受地晃着腰臀乞求郑技孝给他个痛快。

郑技孝最终射在他身体里的时候金英韩已经腿软的跪不住了，花穴被折磨到红肿，稍一挪动就有东西从穴里往外淌，郑技孝简单清理了自己，这会儿甚至还有闲心看着金英韩艰难地从跪着的姿势一点点挪下来，尽可能夹紧了腿阻止精液和淫水流出来，颤着手一点点擦净外部。

“射进去的东西不弄出来吗？”郑技孝问。

金英韩愣了一下，很小声地回答说回去了要洗。

“用手指插进去洗？”

金英韩正在整理底裤的手一顿，抬起头飞快地瞟了他一眼，然后点了点头。

“晚上来我房间。”郑技孝慢慢笑了起来，“留在里面的东西都好好地含着，我来洗——反正也不会怀孕，是吧？”


End file.
